The present invention relates to a humidifier, and particularly to one which is used for adding moisture to the atmosphere in the room when it is too dry in order to improve the atmosphere in the room, as well as preventing the skin of people from becoming too dry. Various prior art humidifiers are shown in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,639; 5,131,070; 5,397,510; and 5,792,390, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A heretofore known humidifier, referring to FIG. 15, comprises a main body 10 and a water tank 20 as main parts. The main body 10 has a water containing chamber 101 and a propping rod 102. The water tank 20 is removably connected to the upper side of the main body 10. The water tank 20 is specifically shaped and configured to mate with the main body 10. The water tank 20 includes a valve device 201 which normally prevents water held inside the water tank 20 from flowing out, and is opened for the water to flow therethrough when the water tank 20 is connected to the main body 10 with the propping rod 102 pushing the valve device 201 upwards. A vapor exit opening 202 is arranged on the upper side of the water tank 20; the vapor exit opening 202 is further isolated from the water held inside the tank 20, but communicates with the water containing room 101 of the main body.
Water held in the water containing chamber 101 of the main body is transformed into vapor by a vibrating device in the main body 10 (not shown), and sent out from the vapor exit opening 202 to the atmosphere.
Thus, moisture in the atmosphere is increased. However, it is found that the humidifier has several undesired features, including:
1. It is generally of a large size, and is not suitable as a compact device. PA1 2. Only specific water tanks having a uniquely configured lower side that fit the main body can be used in this humidifier, i.e., the humidifier cannot use other water tanks of different sizes or shapes. PA1 3. When the water tank is damaged, the user has to buy a new one that fits the main body, making the replacement inconvenient and costly. PA1 4. Not having safety means, the humidifier will keep on producing vapor when the water tank is removed. So, when the water tank is accidentally removed from the main body, it is likely that the water comes out and wets the floor or that the vapor injures people nearby. PA1 5. Not having a water detecting means, the humidifier will continue to work even when the water supply is exhausted. The user must therefore exercise great care in using the humidifier. And, if the user does not cut off the power supply and allows the humidifier to continue to work when the water supply is exhausted, the humidifier might be damaged or might cause accident, injury or even a fire.